


coming home

by vandoorne



Category: TVB Actors RPF, 反黑路人甲 | Al Cappuccino (TV) RPF, 踩過界 | Legal Mavericks (TV) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: it has been a long time coming.tvb anniversary award for most popular male character 2020 — owen cheung.
Relationships: Cheung Chun-long | Owen Cheung/Wong Ho-shun | Vincent Wong
Kudos: 5
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2020/21





	coming home

It has been a long time coming.

_TVB Anniversary Award for Most Popular Male Character 2020 — Owen Cheung._

Acting isn't about winning awards. It's something that Owen holds on to resolutely — he's not in the business for glory or for fame. There's something indescribable about being able to shed your own skin, to become someone else so completely and live out another person's life. All around him are familiar faces, the people he has worked with for so many years, in an assortment of different dramas, but each time it's always something new. Something fresh, a different sort of excitement, a different sort of spark. Those around him are always bathed in new light when cast in a new role, and the fireworks it generates when they act together is what Owen lives for.

At least, that's what Owen tells himself. He repeats it to himself all the time, when he gets home and it's almost sunrise and he has to get up again for filming in what, two? Three? Hours? There's that silly tune that he had come up with when he had been filming Al Cappuccino with Vincent, their 6.30am song. Go home, remind yourself that you're still you, you need to peel off the human suit that is your character and return to being yourself, even if it's just to rest for a couple of moments, and then show up to work again and slip on that second skin. Owen tells himself that he's still in this line because he loves acting. Because it's what he enjoys. This is what keeps him going, it's what he wakes up for every morning.

He needs to remind himself that yes, that's why he became an actor in the first place. It's not about recognition or winning titles. But it still hurts, of course, when the media brands you as the Unlucky King. You keep filming, but your shows don't make it on to the television screens in Hong Kong. Not one, not two, but three dramas. It's not your fault, but... But what can Owen say anyway? Even if you play the blame game, it isn't as if TVB would choose to air them. It had been back then, during Al Cappuccino, in the car. It had been after the mask scene, and Vincent had been sitting beside him. Just the two of them, in a place so quiet the only sound they could've heard was their own breathing. Owen hadn't meant for it to all come out the way it did, but the words had tumbled out of his mouth, and soon enough he had been pouring out his troubles to Vincent. And all Vincent had done had been to sit there, to listen with that gentle smile on his lips and his gaze soft, and by the end of the word vomit, Owen had found himself in Vincent's arms. He had been crying, his tears had soaked through Vincent's shirt, much to his embarrassment, but Vincent hadn't wanted his apology. Instead, Vincent had stroked his hair, cupping the back of his neck, and held him until he was alright again. It had only been fifteen minutes, but it had felt like an eternity in that car.

Then 2020 had come and gone in a whirlwind. One by one everything had started to fall in to place, and now here he is, with his name being called and that statuette on stage? That's his. It's all his.

People stand to congratulate Owen. They pull him in for a hug, Sisley even runs over to embrace him. Throughout it all there is one man, standing right there, waiting for Owen to come over.

_Vincent._

Owen doesn't resist, going straight in for a hug. How long has it been since he has last seen Vincent? They had been promoting Legal Mavericks 2020 together, then Vincent had flown off for filming, had spent Christmas in Xinjiang with his family, and now finally he's here. Back again. Owen has missed this, the familiar warmth of Vincent's embrace, the reassuring feeling of Vincent's broad hand on the nape of his neck, and honestly he would've buried his face where Vincent's neck meets his shoulder if not for the mask he has on.

Vincent gathers Owen in his arms, holding him close. All Owen can do is to cling to him, to close his eyes and take it all in. It feels a little like deja vu, like they've gone through this before. One year ago, after he had been won the Most Improved Male Artist award for 2019. He had hugged Sisley, he had gone straight to Vincent before going on stage for his speech. Owen squeezes his eyes shut, soaking in whatever he can in the moment.

Vincent doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to, and Owen knows just what he wants to say from the way Vincent's holding him. _I'm so proud of you._

By the time Owen makes it on to the stage, he is more than just a little emotional. He's a mess, he doesn't quite know what to say. It takes a while before he can summon up some form of coherency, to thank the people who have helped him throughout the year. 2020 had turned out to be far better than he had thought it would, with Airport Strikers finally airing, followed by Al Cappuccino, Line Walker: Bull Fight, Legal Mavericks 2020 and finally, The Offliners. Five dramas in one year. It's all finally coming together, just like Vincent had said it would back then, in the car, in 2019. Owen's getting through his thanks, the directors of TVB, their producer, Lam Chi Wah, their directors, their crew and, _and_ —

'Wong Ho Shun.'

Owen chokes up at this point. He catches Vincent's gaze, and Vincent nods, bows, and Owen is overwhelmed with emotion. Vincent, who has been by his side all this while. Even throughout their busy schedules, even though they've constantly had to hide.

Everything tumbles out of his mouth afterwards in a blur. By the time Owen has finished his speech, he's aware of how Vincent has already stood up from his place in the front row, waiting for him.

Owen doesn't have eyes for anyone else. All he sees is Vincent, and he walks straight towards him, ignoring how all eyes are on the both of them. Vincent, with his arms outstretched.

This is what it must feel like, Owen supposes. To come home after fighting a long battle on your own, and the man you love is right there waiting, welcoming you with open arms. Home is right here, in Vincent Wong's arms, and his face buried where Vincent's neck meets his shoulders, mask be damned. Sure, recognition is nice, but after all the disruptions in 2020? Owen figures that there's nothing more that he needs — to be able to act, with Vincent Wong by his side. That's all he could ever ask for, and that's all he'll ever need to go on.


End file.
